Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Origin
by Taylor loves Terry
Summary: It's been a while since the future was saved from the chaos-bringer Primal Dialga and things have seemed to cool down...or have they?Now that Giratina has become Primal he is bent on reverting all legends to this state. Will the world be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day in Treasure Town, the sun was beaming down on the inhabitations of the Earth and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Slowly, a breath of wind flew through the fields of Oran berry bushes. Everything seemed completely peaceful. The Peliper postmen circled the town chit-chatting on their day off, the Kecleon brothers were trying to convince a visiting Espeon to buy something, Marowak was training the day away with some old friends of his, Chansey was tending to her eggs, and Chatot was keeping careful record of the Guild's activities. But our story begins at Treasure Town Beach, where we find the newest generation of heroes.

There on that very beach is where our story truly begins. Running around the beach was a Manaphy with a pink bandana playing with a purple Phione wearing a full pink sweater or jacket with yellow cuffs and white mittens and had a red ribbon tied around her antenna. Sitting behind them making sand castles was an Eevee with dark brown human-like hair coming close to his eyes which also made his ears the same color. He wore an outfit also like the ones humans wear, a bright jean-colored blue shirt and matching pants. Beside him was a Shinx a little different from normal Shinxes. It was obvious she was a girl but her back fore-feet were solid black the sign of a male, she wore a red burette with a white pokeball sign and a long red scarf around her neck. And finally there was a Riolu soaking up the sun behind them. He was a shiny Riolu which meant his fur was black and yellow, his two favorite colors. He had a larger fang on one side of his mouth and his eyes were brown.

"Wait for me, Blaze!' The Manaphy called after the Phione.

"Alephy, I really don't think you understand the concept of 'tag' " Blaze the Phione told her jogging off.

"Shut it," Alephy or Alex snapped at her. Blaze sighed and turned away from her, sensing her friend no longer wanted to play. Her attention focused upon Raolu, the shiny Riolu.

"Raolu let's play!" Blaze suggested.

"As much fun as that sounds…nah I'm crazy comfortable!" Raolu closed his eyes feeling the warmth of the sun wash over him.

"Play with me! Play with me! Play with meeee!" She squealed shaking him. He didn't respond, which made her attention come to the Shinx and Eevee.

"Terryvee?" Blaze asked the Eevee.

"I'm busy doing nothing," Terryvee responded.

"Shinxlor?" She asked the Shinx.

"I can't I'm going swimming," Shinxlor jumped into the water paddling off.

"Hey baby you still have your scarf and burette on, won't the salt water damage them?" Terryvee asked. Terryvee and Shinxlor were incredibly close, and not close as in friendship. They were truly in love.

"My scarf I should take off but I don't trust Raolu near my burette," She latched onto it. Slowly, she began paddling back to the shore when her eyes became gigantic.

"What's wrong?" Alephy asked.

Shinxlor began mumbling something although it made no sense. Then finally at the top of her lungs she wailed "SEAWEED!" Everyone on the beach except Terryvee of coarse bolted into an enormous cloud of laughter. Shinxlor tried to act tough for the most part but she had a deathly fear of seaweed. If some even touched her she would rush back to the shore and lie on the beach shivering in fear. She absolutely loathed the slimy feel of it.

"Just come back to shore already," Raolu shouted. Shinxlor tried to swim away only to be held back by something.

"I-I-it's wrapped around my foot I can't move!" Shinxlor was now crying at the grossness of the whole thing.

"I'll get her," Alephy took off her pink bandana laying it where she was standing and swam off. Shinxlor was thrashing about trying to free her paw of it when she got there. "It's ok, Shinxlor, I'll untangle it for-"

"Guys look out!" Blaze screamed. Both girls looked up letting out an even louder scream. A tidal wave that had been formed a great distance out crashed down upon the two dragging them under.

"Shinxlor!" Terryvee shouted jumping in.

"Alephy!" Raolu screamed jumping in after them. Blaze gently pushed herself into the sea behind them.

Terryvee swam as fast as he could, trying to push away the pain the salt water was bringing to his eyes away. He loved Shinxlor and wouldn't let anything harm her. He forced his eyes to open again when he saw the blurred image of his girlfriend up ahead. "Shinxlor don't worry," He thought his paw rushed and grabbed hers. "I've got you," He pulled his other hand behind her back with careful care so he could get in the right position to pull her up. With a few gentle tugs, Shinxlor surfaced chocking on water.

"What happened?" She asked not opening her eyes. She obviously didn't want the salt water to get in them.

"Its ok Shinxlor," Terryvee told her. Her nose twitched.

"That voice, the soft fur, the sweet aroma, it is you Terryvee!"

"The aroma?" Terryvee asked.

"Yes, Shinxes have an excellent source of smell," She blushed as the comment came out of her mouth. She never noticed how weird that sounded.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

She blushed. "Nothing a kiss couldn't cure," He liked the sound of that. Terryvee leaned down kissing her on the lips and Shinxlor kissed back. Terryvee was so lost in the moment, he transformed. Terryvee is a special creature, and under curtain circumstances he transformed into a Celebi. He looked like a basic Celebi with the differences he had as an Eevee. He was wearing the same blue jeans and blue shirt, a brown tip at the top of his head, bright green eyes, the tips of his antennas were bright yellow, and his small wings were hot pink.

"Alephy?! Alephy where are you?!" Raolu screamed.

"Right in front of you," Alephy said swimming to the surface. Raolu blushed a little. He forgot Alephy could breath under water. "Guys, look down," She said bravely, not even caring about the past events. Raolu and Blaze exchanged looks and stuck their heads under the water, Shinxlor shivering in fear above the water's surface and Terrybi held her close. Raolu, of coarse, didn't see anything but his vision blurring and his eyes stinging from the salt water. Blaze's eyes naturally adjusted and saw the image of a ruin like structure. "Something's not right about it, I can feel it,"

"So can I…what ever 'it' is," Terrybi replied.

"Blaze, let's get a closer look," Alephy suggested.

"Right," Blaze replied swimming towards it. Both reached the ruins in nothing flat but what were these things for? How did they even get to the bottom of the ocean? The two got as close to the ruins as they could without touching noses to it. They were surprised by the figures fading upon the walls. Although faded, their colors were still at their brightest.

At the peak of this ruin was the faded picture of a yellow and grey horse-like creature. This was Arceus the Alpha Pokemon. Every Pokemon in this world knew of him, he created this entire world and its inhabitants. After the world was made, he made two creatures to govern time and space. Their name's were Palkia and Dialga, both on the ruin under Arceus. Dialga was a giant blue dinosaur creature with two large pieces of metal attached to seemingly his ears, had a large piece of metal on his chest with a bright blue orb, he had pieces of metal on his feet representing claws, a large piece on his back near his tail sticking straight up, and deep red eyes. Dialga was the Being of Time and could freely control the flow and span of it. And Palkia, Being of Space, was much different. He was a pinkish color with purple stripes going in different directions up his body, had two arm plates with pinkish-orangish orbs on each one, thick arms, a long tail, two wings stretching a great way, and like his counterpart had glowing red eyes. Dialga and Palkia greatly hated each other and fought whenever the opportunity was given to them. Every fight they brought upon themselves was another chance the space-time continuum was almost destroyed. However, their underlings, the Beings of Spirit where exactly the opposite. These three pixies got along perfectly, mainly due to the fat they were born from the same egg. The first was Uxie, Being of Knowledge. Uxie was small like his other companions only standing about one foot compared to the time and space deities at heights of ten feet or so, he was mainly a faint yellowing color with the exception of his small pudgy body which was light blue or almost grey, his eyes were always closed due to the fact his eyes could make people forget who and what they are, his head had small indentions making it seem like a human's brain, he had a bright ruby encrusted slightly above his eyes, and finally two long tails flowed behind him with three points at the tip and two at the bottom with a ruby in the middle of it. The next was Azelf, Being of Willpower and eldest of the three. His head had the appearance and similarity of an elf's which is where his name originated, his head was a darker blue color but not at all navy, like his brother he had the same body, tails, and ruby on his forehead but instead of closed eyes, his were open and were a semi-bright orange blend. Finally the youngest of the trio was the sister Mesprit Being of Emotion. Her body had the same features as her brothers but her head was what made her unique. Her head was bright pink with two pony-tail extensions coming down to her arms on each side and her eyes were like Azelf's, except they closed a bit more. And finally scribbled messily on the bottom of the ruin was the Being of Death, the very creature Arceus should have never created. It was a demon living in the opposite world. He was a snake like creature with gold plates along his back, a red belly with black stripes, he had a golden emblem over his face with deep red eyes peering from behind it, several pointed feet also with golden ends, and his wings were black, thin, and sinister with red pointed ends.

"Isn't that Gir-" Before Alephy could finish a sentence, there was a loud screech that emitted from the surface. It sounded like something was dieing. Both girls covered their ears to prevent loss of hearing.

"What is that?!" Blaze screamed above the screech. It stopped as suddenly as it started. Both exchanged looks and returned to the surface, where their friends wore worried looks. The sky had now been engulfed by a black swirling portal of pure chaos.

"We're not sure its just appeared out of no where!" Raolu screamed.

"I sense a disturbance…" Terrybi mumbled.

Then out of no where flew the Latios known as Zach, Alephy's boyfriend.

"Alephy you're ok!" Zach breathed a sigh of relief. "Quickly, there's been a rip in the space-time continuum!"

"Again?!" Alephy asked in shock.

"Yes but this time it wasn't Dialga or Palkia. But that's beside the point, Arceus has sent me to retrieve all legendary pokemon from across the globe for an urgent discussion of what is to happen," Zach said.

"Do you need me to go?" Terrybi asked.

"No, Arceus told me your place is to stay here and make sure things don't get worse,"

"What?! C'mon dude I'm part legendary!" Terrybi reminded him.

Shinxlor clutched onto him tighter. "Please don't leave me, Terrybi!" She said in fear. Terrybi gave her a warm smile and hugged back.

"I won't leave you, honey, I promise," He cuddled up with her returning to his Eevee form.

"Quickly!" Zach told Alephy. "We've not a moment to loose!"

"Right!" Alephy swam off as quickly as she could while Zach flew in the opposite direction towards the Final Maze.

End of chapter 1

Authors comments:

Ok guys I just wanted to say that I do not own most of this fic…I mean I wrote it but some of the characters are my friends characters. For example;

Raolu is owned by my friend RafealJr.

Alephy is owned by my friend Kitmambo16 or Manaphygirl15

Blaze (not to be confused with Blaze the cat from Sonic) is owned by my friend Manaph12

Terryvee/Terrybi is owned by my boyfriend who I adore so much Comicunsai

And finally Shinxlor is owned by me

Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and I claim no rights to it


	2. Chapter 2

"All in and accounted for?" Arceus the creator of this world asked.

"It appears that way," Palkia replied to his master.

"Uxie?" Arceus asked the Being of Knowledge.

"All legendaries reported to the emergency call except the one at fault," Uxie told him.

"Even the young lady from the future?" Arceus gave the pixie a curious look. He nodded. "Good, then all is in place,"

The three of them walked through a long corridor that seemed to belong in a dungeon (this probably was a dungeon anyway) into a room filled with every legendary in existence, and even more of them. In this crowd are two characters we've already met and two we haven't. The first two are the lovebirds Zach the Latios and Alex the Manaphy also known as "Alephy". But unknown to most, Alephy had a dark secret; she had come from the future along with another Manaphy. The other two were friends of Terryvee and were on his legendary rescue team. Their names were Larry the Dialga, the very one who had become Primal and Lars the Rayquaza. Alephy looked up with shining eyes as Arceus entered the room. She had always appreciated him.

"Are we all aware of the threat itself?" Asked Arceus.

There were several murmurs in return along with a frenzy of nodding heads.

"Who would have thought Giratina could be capable of such a devastating power," Came from Cresselia, the Lunar Guardian.

"It is pretty shocking," Replied Jirachi, "but maybe being in an isolated world drove him insane?"

Alephy covered her mouth so that she wouldn't laugh.

"But Arceus," Spoke up the beast of thunder Raikou, "if Giratina has entered Primal State, what will become of this world?"

Arceus gave him a deep look. "Because of what has become of Giratina, I feel the end of the earth is inevitable,"

"Arceus!" The many legendary Pokemon gasped.

"Zach this doesn't make sense!" Alephy told him, "Arceus used to be so positive, what happened?!"

"I…I don't know, I guess he knows when the end is," Zach told her.

"Arceus, what are the possibilities of saving the world at this rate?" Alephy asked.

"Most likely zero, there's no chance we can take with Primal Giratina," He replied.

"But there has to be, please at least give me some hope," She begged. Arceus' large eyes rested on her, then fell.

"The only way I know is to gain access to traveling to his dimension then battle him. Altogether the risks would be enormous,"

"I'll do it!" Alephy stood up.

"What?!" All the other legendary Pokemon gasped.

"Not just me though, Larry, Lars you'll help me right?" Alephy called out. Both turned in embarrassment. "Well Zach you'll help me right?"

"Zach had much too attend to as legendary messenger to go with you," Arceus told her.

Alephy sighed. If Arceus really wanted to help why was he shooting down all her ideas? Just as Alephy felt depression from that, she sparked another idea.

"How about me, Blaze, Raolu, Terryvee, and Shinxlor try and stop him?"

The entire room bolted into laughter as most legendaries except Zach, Lars, Larry, and Uxie.

"Y-You're joking aren't you?!" Suicune laughed.

"I agree! I understand you and Terryvee going but why bring all those useless regular Pokemon with you?" Chuckled Lugia. Alephy was fuming mad.

"There's nothing wrong with my friends!" She screamed.

"Silence!" Screamed Arceus, one of the few to have not laughed at this joke. Alephy felt small under him as his scream for order actually hushed everyone. His fury cooled as he eyed Alephy, studying her with a glazed look. "Alephy the idea you have proposed doesn't seem like a bad idea but nor does it sound like a good idea,"

_'This doesn't sound good…"_ Alephy thought.

"But," He continued, "seeing how we're desperate for ideas, it seems like our only choice,"

"Really?" Alpehy jumped for joy.

Arceus nodded in deep compassion for her. "However it could be incredibly risky, one mistake and the world shall suffer for it,"

"Now see here, Arceus," Palkia jolted up, his red eyes beaming, "why are you leaving the job to children?! Why don't you send one of us to stop Giratina? Don't you trust one of your own creations?"

"Your last statement is true, Palkia. However, how are we to know whether we are being deceived? Anyone laid before us could be one or to become one of Giratina's minions, he would never waste his time recruiting children. And secondly, if you were to move between dimensions alongside a Celebi altering time, wouldn't Giratina catch on? He's not a fool, Palkia. You know this more than any of us,"

Palkia growled. "Then why can't you stop Giratina?! You're the one to create him, you should be able to revert him back to normal!"

"Nay, while in my state from quarreling the battle faced by you, Dialga, and Giratina when you were created and from the creation itself, I must stay in this form-asleep," Arceus answered. Palkia felt stupid for not remembering. "Now Alephy," The Alpha turned to the young Manaphy, "you are to tell only Terryvee, Raolu, Blaze and Shinxlor when you return. Do not tell any of the locals of this world of the catastrophic event befalling us or that you and your friends were sent to stop it. If Giratina found out about this there would be no safe place for any of you, no safe place for anyone. Remember that no one is as they seem, everyone could be the enemy so never take chances. Now, more along the lines of your journey, unlike when Dialga went into his Primal state, there is nothing like Time Gears to put into anywhere like Temporal Tower. There are, however, ways to get closer to Primal Giratina. When he was corrupted he left rips in the space-time voids creating portals in random places. If I am correct, you being from the future must allow you to sense these. Going through the voids will cause you to appear in another place. They should be either closer or further away from Giratina. Sometimes they may even lead to other worlds. Whether they are worlds of ruin left from the creation or alternate universes isn't determined precisely. Once you have gotten close enough to Giratina, he will sense something abnormal. You five must hurry and destroy him before something happens. But be forewarned, Primal Giratina will without a doubt be your must threatening opponent you shall ever face,"

Alephy bowed respectfully. "You can count on me," With that she leapt up and ran off to tell her friends.

"You're really letting her go through with that?" Ho-oh asked.

"Yes, if she was smart enough to save the future once she can save the world again," Arceus replied, "however... Zach, Larry, and Lars,"

"Yes sir?" All three replied.

"I want you to help them as much as possible but at the same time as little as possible,"

"Why's that?" Zach asked.

"If Giratina sensed you three moving excessively at the same time to the same place he would become more suspicious," Arceus reminded them.

"We won't take any risks," Larry nodded.

"And Mesprit?" Arceus called. Out of the end of the room flew a creature much like Uxie body-wise. This creation was without a doubt female. Her head had two long extensions on each end, stretching down about her arm length which wasn't big compared to most other creatures. She had orange eyes that signified playfulness and her head was mostly pink. A ruby was inscribed on her forehead.

"Yes?" Mesprit squeaked.

"I want you to check on them before they leave, give them our blessings and make sure they are in top shape," Arceus told the young creation. A small glowing box floated up to her and she took it gently, not wanting to break anything in it. She bowed to Arceus, whatever was in the box jingled like a Chimecho. And with that she flew off.

-----------------------------------------------------

"You did what now?!" Raolu screamed upon hearing the news.

"What? What's wrong with signing us up to save the world?" Asked Alephy.

"Maybe the fact that we're kids?" Blaze suggested.

"So? That's what all the other Pokemon said when I suggested it,"

"I agree with them!" Raolu spoke up.

"Terryvee what do you think?" Alephy asked.

"I think it's a good idea," Terryvee nodded.

"And if Terryvee thinks it's a good idea, then I do too!" Shinxlor smiled sweetly as Terryvee who smiled back.

"Seeeee?" Alephy said to the two in doubt.

"So? You can go without us right Blaze?" Raolu asked.

"Yeah!" Blaze nodded.

"How can you just sit back and watch the world be destroyed?" Came the squeaky yet cheerful voice of Mesprit. The pink fairy floated out of no where over to the three, holding the box Arceus gave her in her hands careful not to break it. Raolu's gaw dropped.

"Mesprit?" Shinxlor asked. She was familiar with the trio considering her friendship with Uxie. Mesprit nodded.

"Hello you five. My name is Mesprit, I guard the Time Gear in the desert but I am also the Being of Emotion. Arceus has sent me to watch over you," She bowed.

"Nice to meet you Mesprit!" Blaze smiled.

"But what's that?" Alephy pointed to the box.

"This," Mesprit stared downwards, "this is Arceus's blessing. He has sent many items he feel you may need," She carefully handed it to Alephy considering it was her who volunteered the group.

Alephy looked up at her friends, stared at Mesprit, then let her eyes rest on the box. Carefully she slid the ancient looking top off of it to see a variety of items both ancient and modern. The Azure Flute, a Rainbow Muffler, a Time Veil, a Tidal Cape, a Deep Sea Treasure, Wardoff Ringband, a Light Band, a pile of Iron Thorns, five enormous apples, two of each berry, three Gabite's scales, a secret stone plate, a sacred ash, a Lunar wing, and a Soul Dew. Everyone peered into the box with wide eyes upon seeing the wide array of items.

"Look at all this!" Blaze exclaimed.

"It's amazing! How did Arceus even get this stuff it's from other dimensions!" Terryvee said in awe.

Alephy breathlessly reached into the box and removed the Soul Dew staring at her reflection in it. "Zach…" She mumbled. Soul Dews were normally only possessed by Latios or Latias.

"Yes he wanted you to have something for you to remember him by," Mesprit told her.

"…Wow…"

"And check this out!" Shinxlor pulled out a Light Band, the special item given to Shinxes. Proudly she tied it to her tail. "Ta-da!"

"Cool sweetie!" Terryvee smiled at her. He reached into the box and pulled out his special item a Rainbow Muffler and a Time Veil. He tied the muffler around his neck and did the same with the veil wearing it like a cape. The others followed in their example when Blaze attached the Deep Sea Treasure to her antenna, Alephy put on the Tidal Cape, and Raolu attached the Wardoff Ringband to his wrist. Mesprit gave them a playful smile.

"You all look amazing,"

"Thank you," Raolu blushed. Mesprt blushed in return.

"So about the mission thingie," Shinxlor interrupted, "what are the specifics?"

"Alephy should fill you in on it, but I overheard two of you saying you wouldn't go," Mesprit frowned.

"O-of coarse I'm going!" Raolu spoke up, sad to see Mesprit frown. Mesprit's joyful smile returned.

"Thank you," She bowed again causing Raolu to blush more.

"So Blaze are you going?" Asked Terryvee.

"Yeah I'm not gonna stay here alone," Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Great! We'll set out on our journey tomorrow," Alephy nodded.

"I'll look forward to it," Mesprit said, "although I am forbidden to come with you, Arceus said I am to be your protector,"

"So when can we see you again?" Shinxlor asked.

"Whenever you are truly in danger," Mesprit replied. She turned, "but I sense no danger here so I must be off,"

"Wait!" Raolu screamed. Mesprit turned to him, causing him to blush once more, "I-I'm Raolu,"

"I know I'm your protector remember?" Mesprit smiled. She flew off after that blushing herself.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hmpf, what a nuisance that Arceus is," Mumbled Giratina. In his Primal Form he looked much different. His skin was black, a signal of darkness and temptation, his ornaments were darker from the shadows, and the chain like pieces of gold on his feet were red signifying blood shed throughout the centuries. "Thinking of stopping me? He's a fool, if he truly cared for this world he wouldn't dare to get near me," He growled in disgust to his creator. Despite what Giratina knew, what he was doing could help this world but it would involve destroying it to do so. Nonetheless, he couldn't fulfill these tasks alone with the risk of the legends.

His crimson eyes seemed to focus on the void laid in front of him, seemingly to his delight. "Primal Dialga, my comrade we are truly two of a kind, however I will succeed in where you failed. But I think I shall do this by resurrecting a piece of history from when you ruled," He let out a blood-curling screech echoing down the abyss. Slowly, a portal of chaos appeared opening and closing without will. It faded from view leaving behind several wounded looking Pokemon. The first many were Sableyes, a few common ghost Pokemon known to be the main disciples of Primal Dialga. However, laid before them was their famous leader; Dusknoir the Deceiving. The very ghost from the future as the head disciple of Dialga to find those who dared to defy his master. Namely they were Alephy and Shinxlor who he dragged back to the future along with him. Dusknoir was last seen when Grovyle threw him and himself into the Dimensional Hole, after that they were thought to have disappeared. But being one to cross Dimensions, Giratina found it no problem to find him. He beamed down on him and his underlings.

"Rise up servant of my comrade! You have much to attend to in this new era," Giratina let out a laugh similar to his screech as he watched Dusknoir along with his Sableyes stand once more.

End of Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------

Authors Comments

So what did you guys think of this chapter? I for one was impressed on how it came out. At first it was only two pages and now it's stretched into this! Well I hope you liked it.

Credits:

Idea for this was originally by Kitmambo15/Manaphygirl15 and RafoEli/RafaelJr but their idea was a story about all our Pokemon characters

Terryvee, Lars the Rayquaza and Larry the Dialga belongs to my sweet boyfriend who I adore Comicunsai

Raolu belongs to my friend RafoEli/RafealJr

Blaze (again not Blaze the Cat from Sonic) belongs to Manaph12

Alephy or Alex the Manaphy belongs to Kitmambow15/Manaphygirl15

Zach the Latios belongs to Pokemasterzach13/Pokemanizach13

Shinxlor, the story and Primal Giratina belongs to me Bonspie or Taylor loves Terry

All other Pokemon stuff belongs to Nintendo so I claim no rights


	3. Chapter 3

"Finished~!"

"Yeah Shinxlor we all know that," Alephy glanced over at her friend who had a now empty plate sitting in front of her while the others were still eating.

"Why do you eat so fast anyway?" Asked Blaze swallowing a bit of her apple.

"Simple, in my family you need to eat quick or don't eat at all," She grinned ear to ear.

"I guess that makes sense," Raolu bit off a piece of an orange, "I guess living with a pack of Shinxes, Luxio, and Luxray in some cave or Thunder Fields it would be hard to find food,"

Terryvee and Shinxlor exchanged looks.

"Yeah that's it," Terryvee nodded.

* * *

Dusknoir stared out the window into the blank empty universe Primal Giratina had created after the darkness overcame him. Too much had changed for his liking, he technically still didn't exist in this world and not to mention his former master along with the darker future had been demolished as well. But one good things had come from this: both Grovyle and Celebi had been completely wiped away from history. He thought at first he could make it three good things thinking Alephy and Manaphy had as well and Shinxlor had given up on an exploration team but that had changed. Not to mention the rise of Terryvee, Raolu and Blaze. He snarled and clenched his fist.

"Were Master Dialga failed, Master Giratina shall accomplish," He stared into the sky. He heard the small footsteps of a Sableye behind him.

"Lord Dusknoir," He spoke up, "Master Giratina says the time is getting close,"

"I'm fully aware," Dusknoir turned to his underling. They had little information about this rescue team, they didn't even know they were after them but they knew enough. They knew Alephy along with Shinxlor knew what Dusknoir was capable of and Terryvee and Alephy were legendary and needed to be captured.

* * *

"~We're going on an adventure~adventure~adventure~!" Blaze and Shinxlor sang as they skipped happily along.

"Ugh you two have been singing that stupid song for an hour straight can you please stop?" Raolu plead.

"Oh Raolu don't be so grumpidity!" Blaze giggled.

"Yay aren't you happy because-" Shinxlor gave a quick smile to Blaze.

"~We're going on an adventure~adventure~!" The two sang.

"Oh Arceus just make them pipe down!" Raolu groaned.

"Lighten up a little Raolu," Terryvee said.

"Oh sorry I can do that. I just need to completely forget the fate of the world is in our hands,"

"Dude loosen up it'll be k," Terryvee smiled.

"How do you know? How do you know something terrible won't happen?" Raolu asked.

"You just gotta trust in your instincts," Terryvee gave him a kind smile.

"I agree with Terryvee. Now we've been walking for a couple hours maybe we should make a camp and settle down," Alephy suggested.

"Alright sounds good," Raolu crossed his arms. _Anything to get the girls to stop singing._

With about another twenty-minute hike up the mountain they were climbing, they reached a plateau shaded by trees, low, and flat. This seemed like the perfect place to set up camp. Terryvee and Shinxlor focused on making a fire while Alephy, Raolu and Blaze put up tents. There were only three tents, Alephy and Blaze would share one, Terryvee and Shinxlor would share another and Raolu would have the last. Although Raolu thought Shinxlor wanted to share a tent with Terryvee just because she would get scared alone, both of the other girls thought they would spend the whole night kissing. After the fire had started all the tents were up, Raolu began dinner while Alephy and Blaze gossiped in their tent and Shinxlor and Terryvee went into their tent.

"Can you believe all this is happening so fast?" Terryvee asked glancing towards the rip of space and time in the sky. It wasn't too big which was good. He knew it would grow over time.

"Yeah but as long as I'm with you, I'll be k," Shinxlor closed her eyes and gave a slight smile. Then the most surprising thing happened. Slowly, Shinxlor began glowing a soft glow. Her small Shinx body was slowly being replaced by another, a much taller one. Her beret stayed the same but her scarf vanished, her bright blue fur was replaced by pale peach skin and long brown hair, she wore a red shirt with a black skirt white at the top and black at the bottom, she had a pack tighed around her waist and red shoes. Terryvee gasped.

"Shinxlor!" He screamed closing the opening to the tent and zipping it. She stared at him with big brown eyes instead of her yellow ones.

"What is it Terryvee? You look like you've seen a ghost,"

"No I saw a human! Taylor look down!"

"Terryvee please call me Shinxlor when I'm a-wait did you say a….a…" She stared down at her hands and felt her face slowly. Before she could scream, Terryvee covered her mouth.

"Shhh," Terryvee shushed her.

"How did I revert back to my human form?" Taylor asked franticly.

"You're right you do transform at the worse times. But we need to change you back now! Before they start asking questions," Terryvee whispered nervously.

"I couldn't agree more but what can I do?" Taylor asked.

"Sometimes when I fall asleep as a Celebi I wake up as an Eevee. Maybe that'll work for you," Terryvee suggested.

"I sure hope so," She grabbed her pillow and layed down. Slowly her eyes closed.

"Get some sleep, I'll guard the door," Terryvee ran outside. He stood watch for a little over a half hour with no sound from the tent. Did Taylor snore in her sleep? Or would he have no way of knowing? Raolu stood up.

"Dinner time!" He called.

"Yay!" Blaze rushed out of her tent ready to eat with Alephy following close behind. They all turned to Terryvee.

"You going to eat?" Alephy asked.

"N-no I'm not hungry," Terryvee lied feeling his stomach growl.

"What about Shinxlor?" Raolu asked.

"Sh-she's sleepy," Terryvee told him.

Raolu stood letting the dirt scrap off his fur. "Well it's not healthy to miss an entire meal we should wake her," Terryvee jumped up.

"She's fine I'll bring her her food!"

"Terryvee she'll fall asleep eating it if you do that and she could choke,"

"I'll watch her!"

"You're hiding something," Raolu crossed his arms in curiosity.

"Me? No no no no no no no! You-you're wrong there's n-nothing to hid just a Shinx sleeping,"

"Then let me by,"

"Why?"

"Terryvee!" Raolu snapped, "You're attempts at lying are terrible! Now I don't know what it is but if we were friends you wouldn't hide things from me!" He shoved Terryvee out of the way and opened the door of the tent. Terryvee gasped knowing it was over. Raolu stood there staring at her lying there asleep. Terryvee pocked his head in and breathed a giant sigh of relief. Taylor had reverted back to Shinxlor and was still asleep. Raolu walked over and woke her up.

"Morning you guys!" She smiled.

"Wait….what's going on?" Raolu asked.

"I told you I wasn't hiding anything," Terryvee was still relieved.

Raolu stared at the two curiously. "Oops,"

* * *

Several hours had passed so suddenly. The five ate a big dinner and went to sleep not long after. But just as they went into dreams, a great threat set foot into their camp. It was Dusknoir and two Sableyes. Slowly, he reached down and pulled out a strange orb. It was see-through and black, representing the darkness of Primal Giratina and it's shine was incredible. This was the Griseous orb, at least it was before Giratina underwent the darkness residing in his heart. Although this legendary orb was to be used only to enhance Giratina's power, now it was used to seek legendary Pokemon with clean hearts. The orb slowly floated out of Dusknoir's hands and hovered a few feet away from them. It slowly shook a little and turned one of its edges towards the tent Terryvee was in, the other towards the tent Alephy was in and began glowing. Dusnkoir, for some reason, didn't notice the point towards Alephy's tent (probably because it pointed towards Terryvee first) and walked towards the tent laid before him. He opened it slowly, careful not to make a noise when he laid eyes on Terryvee and Shinxlor who had fallen asleep hugging and cuddling each other. His eyes flashed with anger upon laying eyes of Shinxlor. He hissed her name in hatred. Perhaps he could do away with her while he was at kidnapping Terrybi and Alephy but he shook it off. It was all a part of the plan. Now back onto the subject of Terrybi. But were was he in the first place? Luckily for him, Dusknoir didn't realize Terrybi's shape shifting. He slowly departed from the tent turning his attention towards where Alephy was. But just as he passed by Raolu's tent, he awoke in alarm. Both Dusknoir and the Sableyes were quiet but something urged Raolu awake-most likely their dark presence. He ran outside glaring at them. Without thinking, he launched Aura Sphere at Dusknoir which struck him in the back of the head and scared the Sableyes. Dusknoir turned glaring at him sending a chill down Raolu's spine.

"Hey just…just what do you think you're-" Before Raolu could finish his sentence, Dusknoir used some unnatural speed to fling himself at Raolu grabbing him by the neck holding him high above his head.

"Never under estimate me, kid or you'll leave to regret it," He threw Raolu onto the ground, "that is if you live," He snapped his fingers and the Sableyes flashed their eyes. "Do what you may with him, if he was a legendary the Griseous orb would have sensed him," The Sableyes slashed their claws over the others to sharpen them and lunged at Raolu who covered his eyes. One's death is something no one ever wants to see. But instead, the Sableyes were halted by a quick water pulse from Blaze. Raolu slowly opened his eyes staring at the purple Phione before him.

"You ok, Raolu?"

"Yes, quiet alright,"

"What?!" Dusknoir screamed, "You idiots get up and fight!" The Sableyes didn't listen for they had been confused by water pulse. Dusknoir grumbled to himself. "If you want something done right you have to do it yourself," But before he could attack, Dusknoir's attention turned to Alephy watching in horror.

"Dusknoir!" She screamed. Dusknoir chuckled. "What have we here? Alephy it's been to long,"

"You know each other?" Raolu asked.

"Dusknoir?!!" Shinxlor screamed coming out of her tent with Terryvee following.

"And apparently so does Shinxlor," Blaze added.

"Yes after all," Dusknoir turned to Alephy, "we both shared the same fate after all,"

"But how the heck did you get back?!" Alephy growled.

"Why of coarse under Master Giratina who else?" He smirked.

"Giratina?!" They all screamed.

"But that's beside the point. Alephy, you and this Terrybi are coming with me back to Master Giratina-if you were wise you wouldn't fight back,"

"Well what if I wasn't wise?" Alephy reared back and attacked head-on with aqua jet sticking Dusknoir in the stomach.

"Hey I don't like Dusknoir either!" Shinxlor screamed attacking with thunder bolt. Before they knew it, they were in an all-out battle againt him with Dusknoir hardly putting up a fight due to the fact he was barely getting hurt (and of coarse the Sableyes were still on the loopy side). Finally Dusknoir tired of this pathetic display and slashed the five away from him, reducing their health significantly. They all struggled to stand after that.

"Who would have thought that after all this time you were still weak against me, Alephy," He reached down and grabbed her by the neck. Slowly, the turned and opened a portal leading back to Primal Giratina. Alephy glanced up weakly wanting to do everything she could to stop him. But instead, Raolu stood, legs shaking and breathing deeply. He jumped up and pounded Dusknoir in the back of the head with close combat. With that, Dusknoir dropped Alephy just as the portal fully opened. Terryvee stood up as well and jumped up at Dusknoir, kicking him into the portal. Dusknoir vanished upon hitting it and his Sableyes snapped back into reason.

"L-lord Dusknoir!" The Sableyes stammered running in after him. But before any of the others could go into the portal after him, it closed.

* * *

"There, that should make you feel better," Said Raolu tending to Blaze's wounds.

"Thanks," She blushed slightly. The five of them had been significantly healed since the battle, bandages tied around their cuts which were bleeding minorly and they had taken the herbs Terryvee was smart enough to bring.

"That's it," Shinxlor whimpered, "we need to train, it's the only way to get stronger,"

"Yeah," Terryvee nodded, "but didn't Arceus say Giratina didn't know where we were?"

"He meant Giratina didn't know what we were up to and he doesn't. He sent Dusknoir here to get Alephy and Terrybi," Raolu cleared things up.

"It's a good thing he didn't recognize me," Terryvee sighed in relief.

"I know but another thing," Blaze spoke up, "what does Dusknoir want with you guys?"

"Who knows," Shinxlor leaned back, "but whatever it is it can't be good,"

"I agree, and we can't take any chances along that line," Raolu agreed. They all stared up at the rip in the sky. The darkness was approaching but they would deal with it when the time came.

* * *

Be sure and leave feedback please :D

Terryvee/Terrybi is owned by my adorable sweetheart Comicunsai

Raolu is owned by RafoEli (Youtube) or RafaelJr (DeviantART)

Alephy is owned by Manaphygirl15 (DeviantART) or Kitmambo15 (Youtube)

Blaze is owned by Manaph12 (Youtube)

Shinxlor and Explorers of Origin is owned by me Taylor loves Terry or Bonspie

Pokemon © Nintendo


End file.
